


And Then There Were Three

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, NONE AU, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, boathouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: For fourteen years they'd been able to hide their true feelings, which wasn't easy considering the close proximity and the hours they spent in each other’s company.  They'd married, set up home, had children all the while wondering what the other would taste like, would look, feel like naked and wanting...





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rant_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/gifts).



And Then There Were Three

Jared turned the key, and squeezed the gas on the jet ski a second, and third time and listened to it choke and splutter as it tried to fire the engine and failed. He waved to Jensen as Jensen glanced over his shoulder and frowned, he waited for Jensen to turn his jet ski around, arcing in a circle as he made his way back over to the dock and Jared.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked, idling the motor in an effort to be heard. 

“It won’t start,” Jared complained, cranking the engine once more to prove a point. 

“Damn,” Jensen said. “Guess I’ll just have to go it alone.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jared asked. 

“Well unless you want to swim alongside I don’t see how…” Jensen began, holding onto the dockside to keep the Jet Ski from drifting. 

“I could always ride with you,” Jared said, looking hopeful.

Jensen took in Jared’s face, the downturn to his mouth, bottom lip jutting out in what looked like the beginning of a pout, something Jensen expected from Thomas not his father. It was their last day in Austin before flying back to Vancouver, and they’d both been looking forward to a day on the lake. Carefree abandon, just the two of them. 

“Hop on,” Jensen said, trying to steady his jet ski as Jared reached out, and pulled himself across, straddling the seat behind Jensen and causing the jet ski to tilt perilously for a moment. “Careful or you’ll drown us both,” Jensen laughed, pushing away from the dock as Jared wrapped both arms around Jensen’s waist, settling his hands low against Jensen’s stomach.

“Ready?” Jensen said, loud enough to be heard over the jet ski’s motor, as he cranked the throttle. Jared nodded, shuffled in closer, and held tight to Jensen as the jet ski shunted forward and took off across the lake. 

Jensen waited until they were clear of the dock before increasing the speed, laughing as they raced across the water leaving a trail of foam in their wake. 

“You okay back there?” Jensen shouted above the noise and felt Jared’s answering nod. Even with the added weight they were still travelling at speed. Jared tightened his grip around Jensen’s waist as, they both leaned to the right, when Jensen spun the jet ski into a full circle.

It was exhilarating, and cliché as hell, but Jensen had never felt so free, the wind through his hair, his best friend at his side, or rather behind him, the freedom to open up the throttle and race like the wind. Jensen was in his element, laughter creasing his face, and the lines about his eyes as he powered over the water, causing Jared to hold on for dear life. He squeezed the gas, forcing the jet ski faster as he shunted forward causing Jared to press in even closer. Then he felt it, as Jared was slammed against him, pressed tight to Jensen’s back. 

Jared’s arms tightened about Jensen’s waist, his hands pressing down, hard against Jensen’s stomach, Jared’s breath fanned hot across Jensen’s cheek. Jensen felt Jared's sharp inhale, felt his grasp slacken as though he wanted to let go. But his arms tightened again, knowing letting go would send them both crashing into the water. The moment of sudden clarity had them both toppling instead into uncharted waters of a different kind: Jared was hard.

Jensen tried to tell himself it was an adrenaline rush, the energy, the heightened senses, a spike in heart rate, and blood pressure. It was purely physical and nothing to do with their proximity to each other. Tried and failed, because now he was all too aware of how close and tight Jared was, pressed up against his back, cock a hard line against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen leaned to the right as he sent the jet ski into a three-quarter turn and headed back toward the dock. He could keep going, pretend he hadn’t noticed, but it was obvious and Jensen could tell, by the way, Jared kept trying to shuffle away that he too was aware that Jensen had noticed. He idled the jet ski to a stop and pulled it over to the dockside, holding onto the step rail as he hauled himself up onto the jetty, his back to Jared. 

“Jensen I…” Jared began as he followed in Jensen’s wake. 

“It was just adrenaline, right?” Jensen said. “The pace we were travelling, the thrill of it. That’s all it was, right?”

“I could lie and tell you that’s exactly what it was,” Jared said, taking a step forward until he was crowding in against Jensen’s back once more. 

Jensen froze, for fourteen years he’d been able to hide his true feelings, which wasn't easy considering the close proximity and the hours they spent in each other’s company. It wasn’t the first time one of them had gotten hard, but they’d always managed to laugh it off, find some excuse, like now, Jensen desperate to talk his way out if it. 

“Let’s take this inside,” Jensen said, his voice trembling as he made his way to the boathouse conscious of Jared just a few steps behind. 

“Are we really going to do this?” Jensen asked, sucking in a deep breath as, he sat down on the couch. He was up again in a second, on his feet and pacing, “Fourteen years, Jared,” Jensen continued. “We’ve managed to keep one step ahead of this.”

“Don’t you ever wonder?” Jared began, watching as Jensen run his fingers through his short-cropped hair. “There are nights when I have my face buried in Gen’s pussy and all I can think about is how you’d taste.” 

“Jared, please don’t.”

“How’d you’d look, as I fucked my way into you,” Jared continued, grabbing a hold of Jensen’s arm and pulling him around until they were face to face. 

“Tell me you’ve never thought of me that way, and I’ll never mention it again,” Jared promised. 

“You know I can’t,” Jensen said, his voice pitched low. 

“I just need to know,” Jared said as he crowded in against Jensen, forcing him back toward the couch, shoving him hard and following him down until he was straddling Jensen’s thighs. “Maybe then I’d be able to find some peace.”

“Jared,” Jensen whispered, tilting his head back to look up at Jared as he towered above him. 

“I mean it Jensen. If you don’t want this, then stop me now.”

Jensen put his hands on Jared’s chest, ready to push him away, but he couldn’t, instead he smoothed his hands upward, thumb stroking against Jared’s cheek before snaking his fingers into Jared’s hair and pulling him down.

“Kiss me,” Jensen urged, rooted to the spot as he stared at Jared, never breaking eye contact as Jared lowered his head, his breath ragged, as he edged ever closer to Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen tightened the hold he had on Jared’s hair, fingers twisting in around the long silky strands, as he felt Jared’s lips grace his own, just briefly, hesitantly, learning the shape as Jared took it slow, wanting to savour every moment. Jared was caught off guard when Jensen nipped at Jared’s bottom lip, pulling at it before sucking it into his mouth. 

“Oh God,” Jared groaned, leaning back ever so slightly and staring at Jensen. “You do know once is never going to be enough,” Jared whispered. “No amount will ever be enough.”

Jensen caught his breath as Jared got to his feet and shoved his swimming trunks off, standing naked in front of Jensen, about to climb back onto the couch when Jensen took a hold of his hips. He’d seen Jared without clothes before, but never, not once had Jensen seem Jared hard. The sight before him was breathtaking. Jensen could almost taste the droplets of pre-come that leaked from the head of Jared’s cock, as Jensen leaned in.

“Jensen,” Jared choked as he felt Jensen’s heated breath ghost over his cock, seconds before Jensen sealed his lips over the head and sucked his way down Jared’s length. Both oblivious to their surroundings, until Jensen heard the sharp intake of breath pulling back to turn his head. 

“Danneel,” Jared gasped. 

“Baby this isn’t what it looks like,” Jensen tried.

“Really?” Danneel said from her vantage point at the door. “Because it looks pretty hot to me.”

Jensen sat there stunned as Jared reached for his trunks in an attempt to cover himself. 

“Don’t do that on my account,” Danneel urged Jared as she yanked her T-shirt free of her jeans and pulled it over her head. “Do you think I haven’t thought about this? The two of you, together?” 

Jared took a deep breath. He'd seen Danneel in a bikini top before, but there was something so intimate about her white lace bra, cupping her perfectly rounded breasts as she went to work on the zipper of her jeans, Jared wondering what Jensen was thinking at Jared seeing his wife all but naked. 

“Danni,” Jensen gasped as he watched his wife step out of her jeans, naked save for her bra and panties. 

“What? You think I’d let you have all the fun?” 

Jensen stared in disbelief as Danneel unhooked her bra, and stepped out of her panties, feeling over dressed, his cock harder than it had ever been as it pushed against the tight constriction of his trunks. 

“Do you want me to take those off, or do you just want to watch?” Danneel teased. 

Jensen lifted his hips and yanked his trunks down past his thighs, still not quite believing as Danneel stepped forward and raked a painted nail along Jared’s cheek, taking his trunks and letting them drop to the floor. 

“I’m wet just watching you,” Danneel confessed, easing her fingers between her legs and stroking her pussy. “Do you want to taste?” She continued offering her fingers to Jared and groaning when he sucked them into his mouth. 

Jensen held his breath, transfixed as Jared closed his eyes and moaned. 

“Don’t worry baby, there’s enough to go around,” Danneel promised as she turned, her back to Jensen and sat in his lap, his cock pushing up against her ass. 

“My turn to taste,” Danneel said determinedly, her face level with Jared’s cock. She leaned forward, Jensen’s cock slipping between the cleft of her ass and pushing up against her pussy. 

“Please,” Jared whimpered, when Danneel blew out a breath, soft and gentle over the head of his cock, her bright-red lips opening as she licked the head of Jared’s cock swiping her tongue over the slit. She took a second to savour the taste, moaning when Jensen took a hold of her hips and pulled her back slightly until his cock brushed up against her clit, just the way she liked it. 

“That’s it baby,” Danneel whimpered, Jensen easing her into his lap, and entering her, his fingers digging into her hips as he edged her forward and back, settling for a rocking motion as Danneel took Jared back into her mouth and sucked hard. Her moans, the vibration of sound causing Jared’s legs to tremble.

Jared locked eyes with Jensen as Jensen fucked his way into Danneel, the long curve of her back exposed as she leaned over, and took one of Jared’s balls in her mouth and sucked it gently. She knew how much Jensen like it, and judging by the loud moan coming from Jared; he did too. 

“Good?” Jensen asked.

“So good,” Jared moaned, his eyes closing. 

“No don’t,” Jensen urged. “Look at me.” 

Jared fought to keep his eyes open as Danneel licked the length of his cock before taking him back into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat, but he tried. Watching as Jensen worried his bottom lip with his teeth, and thrust up into Danneel, her slickness welcoming him, the familiar scent of her, and the look on Jared’s face spurring him on. 

Danneel gagged as Jared shunted forward, desperate for more. 

“Come on Danni, you can do it,” Jensen praised as she squirmed in Jensen’s lap, desperate for more friction and moaning her pleasure when Jensen teased his fingers through her tight curls and pressed down against her clit. Danneel clamped around Jensen’s cock, her mouth tightening around Jared, both men groaning in unison. 

Jared reached down, his fingers twisting through Danneel’s hair, needing something to hold onto, his legs shaking, dragging her even closer, Danneel moaned her pleasure and acceptance, and grabbed hold of Jared’s hips to anchor herself as Jensen fucked her harder, slamming into her, forcing her nearer to Jared with each slant of his pelvis. 

“Come on, baby,” Jensen coaxed, feeling Danneel tighten around him. He stared at Jared, the other man’s eyes almost black, his pupils blown wide with desire as Jensen watched him fight to hang on. 

Jared wanted nothing more than to shoot his load into Danneel’s mouth; he could see the flush in Jensen’s cheeks. A single bead of sweat that tracked a path down Jensen’s face, stopping in the crease beside his bottom lip, still full and plump from Jensen having bitten it. Danneel nails dug into Jared’s hips, all of them almost there. 

“Jensen,” Jared warned as he gripped Danneel’s hair and fucked her face, hard and fast, taking his eyes off Jensen for a single moment and looking down at Danneel, who glanced up teasingly her smile wrapped around Jared’s cock. He couldn’t wait any longer, thrusting forward with two sharp snaps of his hips. He groaned at the slight dribble of come on her chin as she opened her mouth to moan as the first real taste of Jared’s release burst onto her tongue. Danneel milked him of every drop before releasing Jared and straightening her spine up, to sit upright in Jensen’s lap. 

“So good, baby,” Jensen praised as he took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed hard, the other hand teasing her clit. She was close he could tell, tightening even harder around his length, her head thrown back and resting on his shoulder.

“Jensen,” She groaned, turning her head and capturing Jensen’s bottom lip, biting hard, seconds before she moaned her release into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen was just a second behind, snapping his hips as the first wave of pleasure rocked him to his core.

“Jesus,” Jared said the first to break the silence, save for the heavy breathing as each took a moment to catch their breath. 

Danneel took a deep breath as she squirmed around in Jensen’s lap, settling once more as she faced her husband, leaning in and kissing him, sharing the taste of Jared’s release as Jensen pushed in with his tongue. 

“We should do this more often.” Danneel grinned.

“Maybe next time you’ll wait for me?” Genevieve said from her place at the door, one hand in her jeans as she brought herself to orgasm. Her legs almost giving way as Jared rushed over, uncaring of his nakedness as he caught her in his arms.

“You’ve got my vote,” Danneel approved as she settled in Jensen’s arms. 

“Count me in,” Jensen agreed.

“Damn, this is gonna be fun,” Jared said, swallowing Gen’s laughter as he closed his mouth over hers and kissed her.


End file.
